De l'amour d'un Lys
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: C'est la première fois, cette nuit, que je vais sur sa tombe. Et je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi mal qu'en voyant les grilles du cimetière... OS
Titre : De l'amour d'un Lys

Auteur : Guhmio ( merci à _Kiara_ pour la correction ! )

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Dans le noir d'une ville paisible, mes pas claquent presque violemment sur le sol, résonnant dans la ruelle ? sombre, dans un bruit à peine étouffé par la poudreuse. Quelques flocons tombent encore, rajoutant une couche à la neige craquante dans laquelle je creuse de profonds sillons. Le bas de ma cape, sombre comme toujours, est trempé alors qu'elle traine dans l'eau gelée. Je ne vais pas vite, ralentissant presque pour échapper à ce que je vais vivre.

Arrivé devant le lourd portail de fer gris, je le pousse avant d'entrer dans ce lieu que j'ai toujours redouté. La neige recouvre tout alors que je déambule entre les allées, connaissant le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir vu milles fois dans mes rêves les plus fous. Deux pierres grises, sans la moindre trace de neige ou d'eau, font tâche au milieu de toute cette blancheur. Je me tourne d'abord vers lui, ennemi de mon enfance et voleur de mon amour. Peut-être lui ai-je pardonné, peut-être pas, je ne peux être sûr de rien. Après une grande inspiration que me fait tousser à cause de l'air glacial tourbillonnant dans mes poumons, je regarde la sienne. Sur sa tombe dégagée de toute neige, un bouquet de lys aussi pâle que la lune est posé, enrubanné de rouge.

- _Elle préfère les tulipes_ -.

Aussitôt, la réalité me rattrape de plein fouet : Elle est morte. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ça, mais je ne l'ai en quelque sorte jamais accepté. Et, comme chaque fois que je suis près d'elle même si maintenant elle n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir, je me laisse aller. Je baisse chaque barrière, brise chaque masque pour ne laisser que l'horrible, l'insoutenable vérité. Tout ces sentiments que j'entretiens profondément enfouis depuis des années surgissent, me brisant le cœur et l'âme. Je me sens plus abandonné que jamais et les souvenirs surgissent violemment, inondant ma mémoire de ses sourires heureux et des ses regards affectueux, brillants de ce vert si vif et si vivant, son rire clair résonnant à mes oreilles. Je me rappelle de tout, notre première rencontre, son premier sourire pour moi, de la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne, de toute la terreur, de ma colère, de cette haine bouillonnante qui m'a fait la quitter et surtout, de sa main tendue, toujours, encore et encore même après que je l'ai rejetée. Je savais qui si j'attrapais cette main je sortirais de cet enfer, je savais qu'elle me pardonnerait chaque mot et chaque erreur.

Je me souviens surtout de ce moment où, enfin, après trois ans d'hésitation, je me suis tourné vers elle et qu'elle avait déjà retiré sa main dans un soupir résolu pour la tendre à un autre, cet autre qui me haïssait tant. Est-ce qu'elle sait que je déteste son fils de tant ressembler à son père physiquement et que chaque fois qu'il me regarde avec haine, je découvre une nouvelle expression à son propre regard ? Est-ce qu'elle sait à quel point j'ai haïs la personne pour qui elle avait donné sa vie ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que j'ai détesté son fils injustement de lui avoir volé la vie, même si cet vie devait être passée auprès d'un autre que moi ?

Elle est partout en moi, sur moi, dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit, dans mes yeux embués et dans le tremblement de mes poings serrés. Je la vois presque, sa chevelure de feu voletant dans la brise glaciale alors qu'elle tourne dans une danse enchanteresse. Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est qu'un mirage, le dernier souvenir d'elle qui subsiste dans ma mémoire. La tristesse, les regrets, la culpabilité et la colère dévalent mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, volant les dernières forces qu'il me reste. Je me fiche de la neige glaciale dans mon cou, de l'eau s'infiltrant dans mes habits, je ne veux qu'elle, elle et son rire, sa main tendue, les moment tendres où elle m'enlaçait, je veux revivre chaque seconde passée avec elle, je veux tellement, tellement la revoir... Elle était un besoin vital, une seconde chance que j'ai gâchée, et je revoie toute les horreurs que j'ai faites, criées, hurlées à son visage, cette expression de douleur sincère, une terreur et beaucoup d'incompréhension alors que je rejetais encore une fois sa main tendue vers moi. Je m'en veux tant, je veux tellement la revoir et je suis si faible à cet instant que quiconque passait par là pourrait me tuer plus facilement que l'on ne tue un nouveau né moldu. Je ne suis plus qu'une loque humaine, un concentré de culpabilité et de douleur. Elle me manque comme personne ne m'avait jamais manqué.

J'ai l'impression que l'on arrache mon cœur de ma poitrine avant de le piétiner, et que l'on a versé de l'acide dans ma gorge.

Dans une pulsion, ou peut-être par envie, je laisse ma main glisser sur la pierre froide. Je retrace les mots gravés en dessous de son nom - Lily Evans, quoi qu'on en dise - ; « _À la plus courageuse des mères, et à la plus belle des femmes_ ». Lorsque je commence à me sentir fatigué et engourdi, que mon corps est desséché pour des années, je me relève et fait le chemin inverse, replaçant le plus rapidement possible toutes mes barrières et mes nombreux masques - fidèle, professeur, directeur de maison, parrain - comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Je ne reviendrais jamais plus ici. Je ne reviendrais pas mais... Je vais garder encore un peu ces précieux souvenirs dans lesquels des rire en cascade résonnent encore. Lily était ma raison de vivre, et on m'a arraché cette raison. Je suis un peu mort avec elle et je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe vide de tous sentiments

Voilà ! Qu'en avais vous penser ? Vos avis ( positif ou négatif ) m'intéressent et sont utiles pour que je m'améliore !

-Guhmio


End file.
